Dark Cold Love
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Tyxkai MaxRa On there way to a tornament,the bladebreakers bus crashes. Now while stuck up in the snowy mountians will feelings be shown and to make matters worse Tyson is really sick and the others don't know! What will happen? R&R thanks!
1. The Crash and Fall

**Title:** Dark Cold Love

**Chapter:** One

**Beta:** Plushie Heartless

**Completed chapter one**: 6/29/05

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! I'm telling the truth, nothing! Well, maybe not _nothing_ but not Beyblade. I am not copying Mikin Ishida. It is similar, but I swear I'm not! I was inspired by that story and I recommend you read it its called 'Frozen Love'!

* * *

"Tyson, hurry up!" Ray yelled to the normally hyper boy, who was lagging behind.

"What's with him?" asked Max as Tyson walked slowly up to them. Ray shrugged.

"Sorry, guys... I haven't been feeling well today." apologized Tyson.

"Are you going to be okay for the tournament?" asked Max, looking at his best friend with concern.

"Oh yeah, I took some medicine, I'll be fine!" Tyson said, then yawned. "But, it sure made me sleepy..." He yawned again, rubbing his eyes.

"Go ahead, get on the bus and get some sleep - Max and I can load the rest of the bags." Ray said, putting a bag in the bus.

"Yeah!" agreed Max, nodding.

"Okay, thanks!" Tyson said, giving them a weak smile, then headed into the bus.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a voice behind Ray and Max.

"Ahhhh!" both boys yelled in unison, jumping six feet in the air.

Ray swung around to see who had scared him and Max. "Oh, it's only you Kai," sighed Ray in relief.

"Why did you sneak up on us like that?" questioned Max, looking at Kai as he handed Ray another bag.

"Isn't Tyson supposed to be helping you?" asked Kai, glaring at Ray.

"He resting in the bus," answered Ray.

"Lazy as always." sighed Kai, heading towards the entrance to get Tyson.

"No, he's really tried, Kai, let him sleep!" said Max, as Ray loaded the last bag. "Besides, we're finished." Ray closed the trunk. Kai didn't answer, but got on the bus and made his way over to Tyson.

"TY-" Kai stopped himself- Tyson was fast asleep in his chair. '_Ray must have been telling the truth about him being tired...'_ thought Kai to himself. '_He wouldn't shut up about it yesterday._'

Kai moved away from the sleeping boy and sat towards the front. Max and Ray sat next to each other, playing cards. Kenny and Hilary had already flown ahead to the tournament in Russia so as to register them.

**"Cough cough**" Kai looked back at Tyson, who was the one coughing.

'_I'm not worried... that dork would be complaining if he were sick._' Kai told himself.

"Hey, look, Ray! It's snowing!" shouted Max happily, pressing his nose up against the window.

Ray shook his head. "Max, there was already snow on the ground - lots of it."

"Well, snow already there and snow **falling **is different!" argued Max back.

Looking amused, Ray asked, "How so?"

Max blinked a couple times, thinking aloud, "Well... think about it, it's much more fun watching snow fall than watching already sitting on the ground... and it's so_ romantic_..." Max said the last past in a really dreamy voice.

"Hehemehem!"

"What?" asked Max, turning to the slightly red Ray. Who was covering his mouth with his hand, hiding a giggle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ray laughed.

Max frowned.

"That was so cute, Maxie!" laughed Ray, "And kinda true!" Max's face lit up as Ray said that.

"The snow is coming down harder now," said Kai, interrupting their special moment.

Max looked back out the window but couldn't really see out it. Suddenly the bus jolted! The boys yelled in surprise.

"BUCKLE UP!" shouted Kai to everyone looking at him.

"Huh?" Tyson asked rubbing his eyes. Even he had been awoken by the sudden jolt.

When the bus jolted this time, it spun around, throwing Tyson from his seat into the aisle. Kai went to unbuckle but Tyson stopped him.

"I'm fine," he yelled, pulling himself into a seat and buckling himself in.

"What's going on?" asked Tyson as the bus started swaying forward and backward. Kai unbuckled, stood and slowly walked over to look out the window. His eyes widened in shock as he hurried back to his seat buckling in again.

"Listen, when the bus leans forward, lean back! Got it?" he asked. They all nodded. The bus leaned forward and Kai shouted "BACK!" All the boys leaned back.

It seemed as though they had it down when the bus slid forward and rolled down the hill.

The windows shattered and the boys were jostled around.

Finally the bus came to a stop. Kai opened his eyes and looked around - it was kinda dark, but the lights flickered on. Suddenly, he realized -

He was hanging upside down.

"Guys, is everyone alright?" Kai called as the lights flickered out again.

"Yeah, Max and I are!" called Ray back.

Kai pulled at his buckle, which was jammed; finally it came loose and Kai fell to the floor with a thud.

"Kai, can you help me with Max's buckle? It's stuck!" shouted Ray, pulling on Max's seatbelt.

"Can you hurry? All the blood is rushing to my head!" giggled Max.

"Why is he giggling?" asked Kai to Ray, who merely shrugged.

"Who knows?" came a voice from behind them. All three boys turned and saw Tyson with a smile on his face.

"Lets get Maxie down!" he said and they pulled Max down.

"I am going to check on the driver." said Kai, moving towards the front.

"I'll go too," said Tyson, his face slightly red with a blush and something else.

"No, wait here," Kai told him firmly. Tyson nodded.

Kai struggled to open the door, and one look at the driver told Kai he was dead. His head had been smashed into the glass, and Kai had to look away before examining it any further. Kai walked back to his friends, who had recovered a few jackets. Ray tossed him one. Kai nodded in thanks.

"So, what's with the driver?" asked Tyson, coughing into his hand lightly.

"He's... well, dead." said Kai, not knowing how the others would take it. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Only Tyson's coughing was heard.

"So, where are we, Kai?" Ray asked, looking towards Kai.

"Somewhere in the mountains. We're way off the road and the driver took some short cut... He told me so before we left," replied Kai.

Silence once again enclosed them, only Tyson's coughs had become more frequent and worse. The cold air was getting to him, but the others were too lost in thought to notice. Tyson was happy to know that, as he didn't want them to worry and hold back.

"Well, we have to get moving. It sounds like the storm died down." said Kai, standing. The others followed suit and they exited the bus.

Once outside in the cold air, they all turned to Kai, who had been elected leader whether he wanted to be or not.

"Wow, we fell a long way!" whistled Max, staring up at the steep cliff they had fallen from.

Trees had been knocked down and the snow had been scraped off in certain places where the bus crashed through. "We're lucky we survived!" said Rei in awe of the condition of the bus.

It had landed upside down. It was torn open on one side, and all the windows were busted and broken. It was truly a miracle they had lived.

Tyson leaned against a near by tree.

_"My medicine wore off... This isn't good._" Tyson thought to himself. He coughed into his hand, making a decision to ignore his sickness and act normal no matter what.

"So, Kai, what now?" Tyson asked.

"We go up." he pointed.

"You mean we have to climb that!" pointed Max at the steep trail (or soon to be trail) Kai had pointed to. Kai nodded and began his ascent.

The others followed: Kai leading, behind him Max, then Ray, and lastly Tyson.

The boys climbed along, talking and trying to lighten the mood.

Tyson was in pain. His chest felt tight, making it hard to breathe. He couldn't stop coughing and he knew he had a fever, which was starting to make him dizzy. 

"_Damn it_," thought Tyson as they crossed a particularly small path against the edge. Tyson was half way across a wave of dizziness crashed over him.

He held the ledge tightly - he had been going for so long without resting... he felt so dizzy... Ray and Max were looking down the rest of the path, and gauging how much more they had to go.

"I- I can't hold on...anymore." whispered Tyson as he felt darkness claim him. Kai looked back to see what was taking Tyson so long just in time to see his hands slip from the stones and fall back.

"TYSON!" yelled Kai as he jumped after the younger boy.

* * *

And I end it here!

Don't hate me!

Review and you'll get another chapter!


	2. Sickness

Punker: Hi everyone it's been awhile hasn't it?

Everyone: Glares...

Kai: You know there pissed at you right?

Punker: Yep that's why I'm hiding...he he... Ty-kun you make a good shield.

Tyson: Um...

Kai: Punk...err (cracks knuckles)

Punker: Hurry Ty-kun do the disclaimer before Kai kills me... (Gulp) Hurry...

Tyson: Punker owns only the things she just got 4 her birthday July 23!

Punker: Which no one remembered... (sniff)... You're all so mean... (Locks self in bedroom)

Kai and Tyson: (Stare) Al...right...

Title: Dark Cold Love

Chapter 2

Beta: Me cause I don't wanna bother Plushie since she hasn't emailed me in forever and if she's busy its okay so forgive any mistakes.

"TYSON!' yelled Kai grabbing the younger boy's wrist Tyson's body. Tyson snapped his head upward, "Kai!" he yelled fear evident in his eyes. "Don't look down idiot!" Kai yelled as he saw Tyson eyes drifting downward. Ray was now kneeling with Kai pulling Tyson up. Soon all three boys were lying back on the snow breathing hard.

"Are you okay Tyson?" asked Max looking at his friend worried. "Yeah" Tyson answered back with a smile hiding any trace of sickness. "What happened?" asked Kai out of breath. "I have no head for heights and I looked down and slipped I'm sorry" Tyson said bowing his head slightly. Kai stood, "Whatever lets go" he said and continued walking towards the path.

Tyson stood his knee's felt weak but he continued to follow Kai. Everything around him became blurry and soon after walking for a few hours the only the Tyson could count on telling him he was going the right way was Kai's silver hair that shone brightly against the sun.

"Hey lets take a break everyone" Kai said leaning against a tree as Max flopped down on the ground moaning. "I'm so tried!" he whined. Tyson smiled at his friends antics. He looked up and noticed something, "Hey Kai the sun's gone does that mean the storm is going to start again?" asked Tyson looking from the sky to his captain. Kai looked upward and looked lost in thought.

"Hey Kai-" asked Ray. "Were moving get up!" he said forcefully. Something wasn't right thought Tyson as he stood but Max didn't.

"We just sat down I wanna get up again Kai" he whined looking at Kai defiantly. Not a good idea. "Come on Max" said Ray Trying to pull Max to his feet. Max just pulled away and sat there staring at the advancing Kai.

Kai bent down and grabbed Max's arm hauling him up, "Shut up and move you ass!" Kai shouted thrusting the boy foreword. Max ran as fast as he could down the path and out of Kai's way.

Tyson laughed as Max ran away but broke into a harsh coughing fit. Ray pat his back looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked. Tyson nodded unable to speak. He looked up as a snow flake landed on his nose.

"Snow?" asked Tyson. Ray nodded and they hurried after Kai and Max. A half an hour later the four boys walked in a blinding storm...

"Ahhaa" yelled Max yelled somewhere to Ray's left. "Max!" yelled Ray moving towards the little blond boy who looked like a little lost puppy. Ray couldn't help but blush. He pulled the boy up but Ray lost his balance and Max came toppling down on top of him.

The boys stayed that way for a moment before Tyson called out in to the howling wind, "You guys I found a cave come on" and everyone towed behind him.

They all clasped to the ground from sheer exhaustion. "We need a fire" said Kai getting up first. "Can you all hand me-" started Kai but as soon as he looked over the other three were fast asleep. Kai smiled a rare true smile and made the fire before lying with to sleep.

Kai woke a few hours later to the sound of ragged breathing. He sat up slowly and noticed Tyson heading outside the entrance of the cave his hand over his mouth coughing. Kai got up and followed him.

Tyson walked a little ways away from the cave before leaning up against a tree and started coughing so hard they shook his whole body. Tyson leaned back against the tree and gazed at the stars as Kai appeared.

"Kai?" said Tyson acting as if nothing was wrong making Kai very angry. "How could I have not noticed?" Kai asked himself. "Your sick" he started bluntly moving towards Tyson.

"Am not" said Tyson looking away. "What gave you that dumb idea any-" He stopped mid-word as Kai placed an ungloved hand on Tyson's feverish forehead. "That" Kai responded pulling his hand away and the boy to his feet.

Tyson's legs gave way and Kai caught him. "Come on" Kai told the boy next to him as he carried Tyson back to the cave.

So short chappy so sue me! No don't I have no money!

Here's a preview 4 the next chappy I am not sure that I will continue this? So review!

_CRACK! _"Kai don't move!" yelled Tyson jumping off his back thrusting the duel haired teen on to the snow as he fell into the Icy depths only hearing Kai screaming his name.

"Max give me your hand!" yelled Ray reaching down for the boy sitting stranded on the ledge reaching up for him. "I can't Ray hurry think of something the ledge is giving way!" "MAX!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!"

Hehehehe will you review now?

I am so happy some of my most favorite and great authors reviewed this! (starts crying ) Thank you Kami-sama! (Kami means God)

Thank you to all who reviewed... sorry I can't thank you all at once! Next chapter I promise!


	3. Seperated

Punker: Yo my adoring fans!

(Knife flies past head)

Punker": Ah…..haaaa….

Tyson: I would start writing now!

Punker: Ya THINK!

Tyson: I'm just sayin'!

Chapter 3

Beta: Me!

Enjoy!

The nest morning the boys awoke to find that the snow had covered most of the entrance during the night. "Holy hell" said Max starring at the snow wall covering the entrance.

Ray stood and went over to the wall and pulled at some of the snow off.

"Well it doesn't look like its going to be too hard to get out of here" he said and went back to examining the wall of snow. Max stood and went over to join him.

Tyson sat where he was he didn't dare waste any of his energy on unnecessary movement.

Kai stood and walked over to Tyson pulling him to his feet, then said, "Come on we've got along way to go and if another storm starts up we might not find a place to stay,"

"I agree" said Ray, "We have no idea how long its going to take us to get to the top" he finished.

"WELL LETS GET STARTED ON THAT WALL" yelled Max tackling it at full force. Ray shook his and followed him.

Kai went to follow suit but Tyson caught his hand, "Kai please, don't say anything to them, I hate it when other people worry about me" he said quietly.

Kai just looked at him and pulled away.

After about 15 minutes they were finally able to get out, Tyson had helped to prove to Kai he was fine but in reality he wasn't.

No matter how much Tyson didn't want to be he was in fact sick. Those 15 minutes at the wall had drained him of any strength he had had.

Tyson sank to his knee's feeling extremely dizzy. He heard the snow crunch as someone knelt beside him. He looked up into a pair of crimson eyes.

"You fail" he said offering Tyson a hand. Max and Ray starred confused at the scene Tyson slapped it away and stood quickly.

A little too quickly, suddenly Tyson felt so nauseated. He threw his hand over his mouth turned away but not before seeing a look of concern in Kai's eyes.

Turning away from the others Tyson threw up any food he had been able to stomach before they had left.

Tyson looked up and saw the others kneeling beside him before he passed out.

_(CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH)_

"What is that?" thought Tyson slowly opening his eyes. The light made is head hurt as he moaned, someone said, "Morning".

Tyson suddenly realized he was being carried but to weak to argue he only managed to say his name, "Kai".

"You awake Tyson?" asked Max from his right, Tyson looked at him and nodded weakly.

"Idiot, you scared us" said Ray from his left.

"Sorry" he mumbled resting his head on Kai's shoulder. Feeling a little bit stronger Tyson said, "Kai you can put me down now".

Kai grunted in return, "Forget it" he said, "Your not coming down so shut up and deal with it" Tyson sighed, "Fine" then closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Kai could feel the heat coming from Tyson's forehead and quickened his pace.

"Kai look up there" said Max pointing ahead. What Max had pointed to was a small bridge of ice across a large ravine.

Once they got there Ray stomped on it, "Seems sturdy" he said and without warning Max took off and ran across it.

It cracked quietly unnoticed by the others.

On the other side Max waved, "See not hard" he laughed and Ray ran across next this time the bridge broke and ray leapt to the other side on top of Max.

They watched the icy bridge fall down the steep ravine crashing and echoing all the way down.

They looked at each other from opposite sides of the ravines now knowing they were truly separated.

Oh no another cliffy!

Hate me and review unless you don't want me to update?

Depending on the amount of reviews will determine how fast of and update!

Sorry I wasn't able to include the preview this chappy but they had to get separated first!

Luvs you all who reviewed last chappy!

Look forward to chapter 4!


	4. Asending

Punker: Yayness I started chapter 4 sooner than expected!

Kai: It's all thanks to Gabby's party and you know it!

Tyson: Yeah, it's only cause of it….

Punker: That's right and I had a blast also it also has to do with my lovely reviewers; you guys give me confidence as a writer.

Tyson: Yeah don't let that mean editor-in-chief, Priscilla scare you. (Pats head)

Punker: I don't wanna be on the school news paper anymore! Let alone design editor, it will actually prevent me from updating faster! Sorry!

Kai: Quit winning and start typing!

Punker: (sob)

Chapter 4

The boys starred at each other from opposite sides of the ravine before, "MAX YOU IDIOT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" roared Ray beating Max on the head.

"Me, you were the last one over, it's not my fault" yelled Max back protecting his head best he could from Ray's oncoming blows.

"Hey!" Yelled Kai at the two in such a commanding voice they stopped instantly. Ray and Max looked over at Kai and Tyson whom was now standing stood next to him.

"Listen up the plan has not changed" said Kai pointing up the side of the mountain. "The path looks like it intersects further up, we'll be able to meet up then" he said as Max raised his hand.

"Teacher, you do know that we won't be able to see each other once we go down this path" he pointed into a thick forest of trees.

"We have to look after each other you and Ray will have each other and I have Tyson" said Kai Tyson's blush increased and it was not due to the fever.

"Well let's go Max" said Ray pulling up his friend who looked nervously at both parties. "We can't spilt up" said Max shaking.

"Don't worry Max, we'll see you at the top" said Tyson reassuringly and he turned and followed Kai who had already began to walk down the path away from Max and Ray.

"Not cool" said Max standing and he and Ray walked into the thick green forest. "I think we should have found away to stay together" said Max following Ray as he slid down a hill.

"We had no choice Kai knew that and the long we wait and waste our energy the less chance of survive we have" said Ray not looking at Max but began his decent up a rough rocky path.

Max followed the rest of the way in silence and watched as the forest terrain disappeared around them and a tough climb loamed ahead.

"Kai?" asked Tyson as Kai knelt and in front of him. "Get on" he said in a commanding voice. Angered Tyson's stubbornness began to show through as he walked around Kai and continued up the path on his own.

Kai starred after him and ran to catch up. "What's your problem?" asked Kai looking at the defiant boy who continued along.

"I have no problem Kai" said Tyson not bothering to look at the duel haired teen. "Stop being so damn stubborn!" said Kai stopping in front of Tyson holding his ground.

"Move" growled Tyson returning Kai's glare.

"How do you think Tyson and Kai are holding up Ray?" asked Max out of breath as he pulled himself up over a ledge and landed next to an equaling exhausted Ray.

"I don't know, those two fight like cats and dogs, I think we only have to worry if Tyson gets stubborn." Said Ray sitting up he handed Max the half full canteen.

"Thanks" Max said taking it and stood up and walked over to the edge of the ledge admiring the view.

"I can be as STUBORN AS I WANT!' yelled Tyson pushing Kai out of the way.

He didn't want to fight, it made him feel ill all this yelling but he wasn't about to fully depend on Kai no matter how sick he was.

He wasn't going to allow Kai to see him weak. He wasn't then why was he crying.

"Tyson?" asked Kai as the boy fell into Kai's arms crying.

Tyson looked up weakly and said "I don't want to depend on you and burden you and I don't want you to think I'm weak" he said once again passing out.

Kai felt his forehead Tyson's fever had gone own but all of his yelling must have exhausted himself.

Kai smiled 'Why does your pride get in the way all the time Tyson" and he picked him up and continued down the snowy path.

"Look, Ray isn't it pretty" said Max starring out at the view a chilling wind whipped around them.

"Come on, Max we have to get going" said Ray turning his back to Max. "Alright" said Max turning to follow Max but a sudden crack sent Max falling.

Ray turned back in time to see Max disappear along with the ledge he had been standing on.

"MAX!" screamed ray diving after the young boy.

Ray looked over the edge fearing the worst. "Ray" Cried Max looking up from a small ledge hugging the side of the mountain.

Ray sighed in relief but a moment to soon as the ledge which Max sat upon groaned and cracked slightly under Maxes weight.

Max looked up through frightened eyes and Ray looked down through scarred eyes unsure of what to do. He knew he had to do something and fast because time was running out.

Kai and Tyson continued up the mountain unaware of the danger their friends faced.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

I have a talent for perfectly placed cliffy huh?

So review and I might update just as fast as I did today!

Thank you all so much 4 your support 4 this story!


	5. First Trial

Punker: Well……Hi!

Kai: After all this time all you could mange was a Hi!

Punker: Well I've been really busy ya know!

Tyson: Doing what?

Punker: Not your business!

Kai: She's just lazy.

Tyson: Yep!

Punker: …………….

Chapter 5

Beta: Me!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

So it begins again……..

"Ray what- what do I do?" cried Max moving to stand causing the ledge to groan. "Max stop moving," yelled Ray looking at Max who gently moved to a kneeling position.

"Help me Ray" whispered Max looking down. "Its okay, Max look I'm just gonna look around I won't go far I promise" said Ray as he edged away from the ledge and stood searching for something to pull the younger boy up with.

There was nothing on the barren path Ray looked around frantically but found nothing. Then he saw it a lone think branch growing out of the side of the ledge.

Ray ran over to it and examined it.

It looked sturdy enough to hold his weight and if Max jumped out to him then he could swing them both up.

Now the question was would Max have the courage to jump to him and if the branch would hold.

Ray ran back over to the edge and leaned over, "Max" he called.

The frightened boy looked up at his friend. "Look I've got an idea, See that branch over there" Ray asked.

Max nodded.

"Well it looks like it will hold my weight so I'm going to hang from it and you have to jump out to me." He finished looking at Max for his response.

"Ray" he began, "ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Max looking up at Ray. "There is no way that branch would hold and what if it did break we would both be dead" he said.

Ray became angry at his words, "Well if you stay there one of us is going to die, do you think I want that!" Ray yelled tears forming in his eyes.

"Do you? Huh Max, You're my best friend" Max looked away and whispered, "Alright I'll do it!" he stood slowly and Ray smiled wiping the tears from his eyes and rushed over to the branch.

Slowly Ray lowered himself and Max prepared himself to jump. Ray tied his sash around his feet and flipped over looking at Max from an upside down angle.

"Ready?" asked Ray. Max nodded, "You?" he asked back. Ray smiled "Ready JUMP!"

He shouted and Max leaped as he jumped the ledge crumbled away under him.

Ray caught one of Maxes hands but the other slipped. "Oh crap!" yelled Max swinging his hand up Ray grabbed it and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what?" asked Max hanging in Rays grip. "Well" Ray began and smiled, "I haven't planned that far ahead yet" he said laughing.

"You're kidding me?" asked Max mouth wide open.

"Okay I'm gonna try and pull us up" said Ray as he pulled Max up until Max grabbed the branch and climbed on to the rocky path pulling an exhausted Ray with him.

"That was fun, yeah?" said Ray laying back. Max laid next to him, "Yeah" he said and started laughing. Ray started laughing to and they both fell asleep laughing.

Elsewhere Kai carried a once again feverish Tyson up the forest path. Kai had become extremely worried about Tyson's health.

As the night fell Kai began looking for a cave or something to get them out of the cold. Instead of finding a cave he found an old rotten out tree cave.

It was large enough to hold them both if the sat or knelt. Kai set Tyson down as it began to snow again.

Kai thought of Max and Ray who had awoken as the snow had begun to fall and luckily had found a cave a little ways up the path.

Kai leaned back and wondered were they even going to get out of this place alive. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

OMG! I finshed it! Hurrah!

So now maybe because I'm off and I don't have school or work today and tomarrow depends on if you review I might consider updateing today or tonight.

So please review!

Also ME LUVS ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED BEFORE!

84 reviews I'm so happy!


	6. Into the deep

Punker: Well I guess everyone liked the last chapter a lot which makes me really happy so I guess I'll update now!

Kai: She's not being lazy?

Tyson: Guess not.

Punker: SHUT UP!

Chapter 6

Here we go again…….

Kai opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. He turned over and blinked a few times before noticing something. Tyson wasn't there. It took Kai's brain a few moments to decipher what he had just realized before jumping up only to hit his head on a low hanging root.

"Ow, that had to of hurt" said a voice from the small opening of the den. Tyson poked his head in and smiled. "Idiot, your sick you shouldn't-" began Kai only to be interrupted by Tyson handing him some nuts. "Here, eat I stole from some squirrels food supply" he laughed sitting down next to the opening.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Kai munching on the food. He pocketed some to be on the safe side. "Yeah, a lot, guess a goods night rest helped" he said leaning in to the cave offering Kai a hand.

Soon they were both back on the path, "Man I'm thirsty" said Tyson whining to Kai. "Ray had the canteen" said Kai letting Tyson put it together.

"So that means….Ray has the water" he cried walking faster to catch up to Kai. "So what are we to do?" he asked. "Well find some sort of stream or river and get a drink then" said Kai looking at Tyson who a stopped suddenly.

"I can eat the snow" he said picking up a large handful. As he went to put it into his mouth Kai slapped his hand and knocked the snow back on to the ground. "What was that for?" yelled Tyson nursing his hand.

"Idiot even if you eat the snow it only makes you thirstier, dumb ass" yelled Kai back hauling Tyson to his feet. "We'll find something up ahead" said Kai blushing slightly as he put his arm around Tyson's shoulder. "Alright" said Tyson running ahead out of Kai's hold.

Kai looked away blushing and followed. Ahead Tyson was a beat red and his heart was racing. As Tyson ran Kai noticed he was getting to far ahead so he also ran. Tyson slowly down to a slow walk then stopped altogether as Kai got closer he heard Tyson coughing.

Kai rushed to his side and began to pat his back. "Don't over do it, okay" said Kai gently helping the boy up. "See Kai you're a nice guy, underneath" smiled Tyson leaning against Kai and they continued up the path.

After about an hour of walking the sky became dark and stormy. "I don't like the look of those clouds" said Kai looking at Tyson who nodded in agreement. "Lets hurry then" said Tyson picking up the pace.

The came out of the forest of trees and found an endless stretch of white that went on for a few miles in all directions. "Lucky break huh?" said Kai walking forward. Tyson went to follow when he heard a crack under his feet.

Looking down Tyson yelled "Kai stop were on a lake" Kai heard him a stopped dead in his tracks. Several loud cracks echoed through the air when Kai shifted. Tyson looked back, the shore wasn't too far.

"Kai we could make a break for it" said Tyson pointing to the shore line. "It's not too far" said Kai thinking. "Well we can't stay here, on three?" asked Kai. "Sure!" said Tyson getting ready to run.

Tyson was more worried about Kai because he was further from the shore than he was. If he ran first his weight would crack the ice as Kai would follow resulting in Kai falling in.

"One" so he would just. "Two" wait for Kai to pass him. "Three" yelled Kai and he started running. The ice began to crack under Tyson's feet. "Idiot why aren't you running" yelled Kai as he passed Tyson.

"I was just waiting for you" Tyson said falling slightly behind Kai. Kai's foot sank into the water and he fell back almost into the water. "Kai" yelled Tyson rushing forward pushing the young captain on to the shore sinking into the water himself.

Kai turned quickly and looked out on the surface of the ice everything was beginning to settle. Tyson was nowhere to be seen. "Kai!" Kai looked back at who had called him. He saw Max and Ray rushing forward.

Kai kicked off his shoes and threw off his jacket and dove into the icy dark water. The water felt like a thousand knives piercing his skin. Kai looked franticly about for any sign of Tyson. He saw a floating baseball cap and the saw Tyson sinking farther into the deep.

Kai grabbed Tyson and swam up to the surface breaking into the cold air. He felt two sets of hand s grab him and then all went dark.

BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!

My evilness shows once again!

Review my prettys! Review!


	7. Rough night

Punker: Man, I'm just pure evil aren't I leaving such a mean cliffy!

Max: At least were together again!

Ray: Shut up she might get an idea…..

Punker: (looks thoughtful) Alright I've got it!

Ray: You idiot Max! (Smacks poor Max on the head)

Punker: Just kidding……..

Chapter 7

Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw a dark rocky ceiling. He noticed his body was somewhat warm and numb. Weakly he turned his head and saw Max leaning against Ray fast asleep and a tried looking Ray poking at a dying fire.

Feeling totally zapped of any strength Kai tried to call out to Ray. "Ray" it came out horse and cracked but it was enough to get Rays attention. Ray turned in his direction and shook his head as if he had imaged someone calling him.

Irritated Kai tried again, "Kon" his tone was still horse but it defiantly got Ray's attention this time. A look of relief flooded over Ray's face as he laid Max down as not to wake him. Ray made his way over to Kai bring with him the canteen.

He knelt next to Kai and helped him up to a sitting position. "Here" said Ray handing Kai the canteen well knowing that Kai wouldn't want him to help him that much.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Ray after Kai had had his fill.

"Like shit" said Kai leaning back closing his eyes. Then suddenly as if reality decided to tune him back in he snapped open his eyes and asked Ray loudly, "Where's Tyson, is he okay?" Kai looked around worriedly but the cave was to dark to see far.

"Shhh, Kai you don't want to wake them up do you?" said Ray calmly. Then hesitantly continued, "Tyson seems to sick again his coughing finally calmed down but his fever hasn't to tell the truth I'm really worried Kai" Ray said softly looking at Kai for an answer.

"He was actually starting to get better" sighed Kai rubbing his eyes. "Kai what if Tyson" Ray paused and looked over at Max to make sure he was really asleep. "What if Tyson…….dies, Kai" Kai's head snapped up and he gave Ray the best glare he could manage.

"Don't even start talking that way no better yet don't even think that way!" he hissed and Ray looked away ashamed. "Sorry" said Ray collecting the canteen standing. Kai grabbed Ray's arm. "You take a rest I'm feeling better now" Ray nodded and handed back the canteen.

As Ray lay down beside Max he saw Kai get up and wobbling make his way over to Tyson. Max shivered slightly in his sleep and Ray huddled with the boy to help keep him warm.

Kai's eyes adjusted to the dark fairly quickly so he found Tyson with no problem.

He knelt beside the shivering boy who was under Ray's spare jacket.

Suddenly Tyson started to cough violently Kai knew it would be best to sit him up to help him breath better. Tyson opened his eyes as he sat up and smiled at Kai. "Sorry" he said in a voice much hoarser that Kai's voice had been.

Kai felt guilty and felt as if the reason Tyson was sick again was because he had let him walk on to that lake. It was his entire fault.

"Hey you said you were thirsty right?" said Kai removing the cap on the canteen. Tyson weakly leaned against Kai. "Yeah I did" breathed Tyson closing his eyes. "Here" said Kai but Tyson had already lost consciousness.

Kai looked at the younger boy and knew what he had to do. Kai to a drink from the canteen and kissed Tyson making him drink the water. Tyson opened his eyes as Kai leaned away blushing.

"Kai" said Tyson weakly motioning him to come closer. Kai leaned in and Tyson kissed him. "I love you, Kai" sighed Tyson softly then shivered. Kai blushed and laid the sleeping boy down.

Covering Tyson up he smiled and leaned in kissing him on his feverish forehead. "I love you to" said Kai lying next to Tyson falling asleep with the young boy in his arms.

HAPPY IT'S NOT A CLIFFY!

Well I still hope you'll review!

Hey look its Ty/kainess!

Happy day Thanks to all of you who reviewed now I'm at 124 reviews!

(Dances in a circle)

Thanks!

Review please help me get to 200 reviews by the end of chapter 8!


	8. Up and Gone

Punker: HELLO!

Kai: How can she be so cheerful when it's this freakin' late at night!

Tyson: ZZZZzzzzzzz…….

Kai: I should have known…..

Punker: Blame the music I'm listening to.

Kai: (glares at CD stack) I blame you!

Punker: Go to sleep Kai!

Chapter 8

The next morning Kai was awoken by Ray shaking him lightly. Ray motioned for him to come toward the fire which now was roaring as Max feed it dry leaves and dead twigs.

Max smiled lightly and continued to poke at the fire.

Ray stood with Kai a fair ways away from Max and Tyson both. "Kai what are we going to do about food?" asked Ray seriously. Kai hadn't even begun to think about food now that he though about it; he had eaten those nuts Tyson had found.

"I don't know maybe we could fish at that lake if it's not to far away" said Kai faintly. Ray nodded then said, "What about continuing to try and find some sort of civilization?" he glanced over at Max who had stood and stretched.

Kai rubbed his eyes, "I don't know if we should, lets just handle the food problem first" said Kai grabbing another jacket and heading towards the entrance with Ray. Max stood in alarm.

"Don't worry Maxie, were just going for some food" smiled Ray as he followed Kai. "Take care of Tyson" said Kai pleading with his eyes surprising Max who only nodded.

As the Russian boy and the Neko-jin faded from view Max sat down next to Tyson whose breathing was shallow and labored. Max felt his forehead and frowned at its heat. Tyson started to cough and Max grabbed the canteen and gave Tyson a drink.

Max hugged his knees and sighed, "I wonder do you think anyone is looking for us, Ty?" asked Max to Tyson's sleeping figure.

"Don't …you worry….Maxie…it'll be…fine" Tyson choked out in a wheezy voice but with a reassuring smile. Max started to cry and Tyson reached up and pat his head. Max giggled a bit and wiped his eyes.

Ray and Kai sat on the edge of the lake in silence. Kai sat leaning against a tree and Ray sat on a rock close by so far they had had no luck and one worm each. It took quite a lot of digging to get one worm a piece.

Finally Ray let out a frustrated sigh. "Its hopeless, we should head back." Said Ray standing. Kai remained where he was ignoring Ray and his comment.

"Patience" said Kai and suddenly there was a tug at his line and Kai pulled in a huge fish and smirked at Ray who sighed in defeat and went to help Kai.

"Max looked up from the fire and smiled brightly when he saw Ray and Kai come in carrying a large fish. Tyson sat up and clapped smiling he tried to get up and at the same time three boys simultaneously pushed him back down.

"Stay" said Kai commanding. Tyson stuck his tongue out a laid back down. Kai gutted the fish and they put pieces of it on sticks and roasted it. Tyson had fallen asleep again while they were preparing the meal.

When it was ready to eat Kai woke up his young love and offered him some food. Tyson smiled softly and shook his head saying something like 'tried'. "You have to eat." Said Kai soothingly but Tyson just shook his head and fell asleep again.

Kai gave up and set the piece back on the fire glancing worriedly at Tyson. Ray and Max and Rat noticed this but said nothing.

Later while Ray was defrosting some snow into water and Max was asleep next to the fire he caught Kai looking at Tyson again. "What is it Kai?" asked Ray to the captain.

"Nothing" said Kai looking at Ray. "We can't stay here, Kai" said Ray softly. "Don't you think I know that!" yelled Kai glaring at Ray.

Angered Ray shouted back, "Were all going to die here because your to afraid to move Tyson!" yelled Ray back waking Max.

"What?" said Max half awake half asleep. Ray calmed down and looked away "Its nothing Max go back to sleep" he said and Max plopped down and went to sleep again.

"You go to sleep to," said Kai turning his back to Ray lying away from Tyson. Ray lay down and fell asleep quickly as did Kai after such a tiring day who could blame them.

Although one of them did not sleep if fact he lay silently crying as he realized what Ray had said was true. He was being a burden and holding them back.

Quietly Tyson stood up shaking he made his way toward the entrance but stopped before leaving. He bent down and wrote a short message…….

_Guys, _

_I don't want to cause anymore trouble continue one to try and find help!_

_Tyson_

_P.S: Don't worry about me I'll be fine!_

Upon completing it ha nodded stood and made his way out into the cold night coughing softly.

Kai turned in his sleep feeling something was wrong and awoke an hour later to find Tyson and the note before turning angrily on a waking up Ray. "RAY!" Kai yelled advancing forward grabbing the boy's collar.

And it's done!

And it's longer!

So there and I'm back to my evil cliffys!

YES!

Also YOU PEOPLE ROX MY SOX!

I'M AT 140 REVIEWS!

HELP ME MAKIT TO AT LEAST 185!

PLZ…..

THX…..


	9. The Fight

Tyson: I'll have you all know that your very special, you see punker should be working on a 3 math paper and 5 page English paper but no she's writing chapter 9 for you!

Punker: …………….lazy

Kai: She even admits it!

Punker: (looks away)

Tyson: She'll get in trouble if she doesn't do it.

Punker: I'll do it don't worry; I'll just do it later!

Kai and Tyson: (Sigh) She'll never learn…….

Chapter 9………

Kai's Pov……

Damn it, could Tyson have heard Ray and my argument earlier. This is all Rays fault, Tyson can't think clearly ever, let alone when he's sick. He may think he's doing the right thing but he's not. Ray looks freaked right now well technically he has a right to. I am gonna kick his ass.

Max' Pov……..

All I heard was Kai yell Ray's name and look really pissed before he grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall. I'm scared why is Kai acting this way. Tyson shouldn't be around this in his condition. Wait where is Tyson? Oh no he's gone, what's this on the floor…….

Ray's Pov……

Damn what's Kai's problem. Has he finally snapped? Ow, that didn't feel good. Crap he's eyes are freaking me out. I can't tell if he's gonna kill me or eat me. Whatever he does just get me off this way its digging into my back and it hurts badly. It think its bleeding. Damn………

Normal Pov……

"Stop it" yelled Max tugging on Kai's iron grip. Ray just glared at Kai his eyes demanding an explanation. Max pulled at Kai but Kai just shook him off. "Kai calm down" yelled Max tearing up. "Shut up Max and stay out of this" yelled Kai casting Max a dark hateful look. Max backed down and Kai turned his full attention back to Ray who was still pinned against the cave wall.

"It's your fault, I told you not to speak like that or even think it!" shouted Kai tightening his hold. "I have no fucking clue as to what in the hell your talking about!" yelled Ray grabbing Kai's wrist trying to pry himself loose.

"Don't play stupid Kon, take a good look around you what's missing" he asked angrily. Ray took a look around and didn't notice anything at first other than his Max was crying.

Looking back in to Kai's glaring eyes. "I don't see anything" yelled Ray. Kai's eyes burned even fiercer after that.

"Let me rephrase that, who's missing?" he said and Ray understood. Tyson was missing.

"He left this note" said Max kicking lightly at the dirt where Tyson had scratched out his farewell.

"Oh my God" said Ray weakly as Kai let him go. Max ran to Ray's side, "What are we going to do, Kai, he couldn't have gone to far in an hours time." Said Max looking at Kai who sat down and leaned back.

"We have to find him, we have to" said Kai in a very unlike Kai tone. Being too worried about Tyson the other two didn't notice.

Max stood and put out the fire and Ray grabbed the extra jackets. Max offered Kai a hand up. Kai looked at him and saw hope in Max's eyes. Kai sighed and took the extended hand and they left the cave.

"Look" said Max pointing at the snow. "Its tracks we can follow these" he said excitedly. Together they started off to find there friend.

I'm so sorry it's so short but I real y have to start my Papers!

I figured this is better than nothing!

I want to thank all of you for sticking by me since chapter one!

This had been my first really successful story yet!

So THANK YOU!


	10. Songs of Sadness

Punker: Hey it's been only one week so all you people just breathe okay! Okay!

Kai: Did you do those papers?

Punker: Papers? What Papers?

Tyson: (Grin) You know the 5 page paper due on Monday and the three page paper on Friday!

Punker: You see it's the funniest thing……

Tyson and Kai: Excuses Excuses!

Punker: oh……..I'm a bad girl I did the 5 page one though!

Tyson: Write Excuse maker….

Punker:………..

Chapter Ten

OMG chapter 10?

Tyson walked numbly in the darkness unable to focus his only thoughts were moving forward and Kai.

Tyson smiled his lips a pale blue in the faint traces of moonlight. The snow crunched under his feet as he walked through the endless world of white.

Tyson started to hum a song. He didn't know which one but the words started to come to him.

_It's so pretty, so dark, so white, is your soul spilt in two?_

_Can you find the truth in this world of lost lies?_

_Can you find this peace in the chaos called life?_

_Is it possible to see what eats at your soul?_

_Is it still spilt in two?_

_Or will be impossible for me to love you?_

"Mom, you sang that song, when Dad went away, didn't you?" Tyson asked to the cold empty air.

"You were such a sad person Mom" he continued swaying slightly.

"Why am I thinking of Mom?" he said stopping looking upwards. The silver moon hid partially behind a cloud and Tyson though of a new song to sing.

A song about Kai…..

"Tyson!" yelled Kai walking ahead of Max and Ray who followed closely behind.

"So much for not getting to far ahead" said Ray panting. Max and Kai turned with death glares directed at Ray who smiled a guilty smile.

After a while Max said, "Kai, can we rest its really cold and I'm sort of tired" said Max shamefully Ray nodded in an agreement with Max.

Kai looked at them with an exasperated glance and sighed heavily nodding they found a small cave. When I say small I mean small.

"TYSON!" yelled Kai out into the dark night air clenching his fists he waited in hopes of hearing a response.

"Kai come get warm at least" said Ray poking the weak fire they had managed. Kai sighed turned towards the cave but gave a worried glance over his shoulder.

Tyson stumbled along barely able to see. He felt so numb to the world, so cold.

Who was he? What was he even doing here, wandering in this endless cold. He tripped and fell foreword.

He watched his breath form in the cold air and felt the icy cold snow against his cheek.

He turned himself over and looked up into the starry moonlit sky. He thought of Kai who was becoming a fleeting memory by the second as Tyson's body began to shut down on him.

He didn't feel anything but he continued to think of that boy with the silver hair and all these memories but nothing about himself.

He decided to sing a song about this boy tormenting his thoughts preventing him from sleeping and from fading away. He began to sing as the snow began to fall.

_Oh you seem so cold to me, like the icy snow falling from the sky_

_You won't let me rest like a dreamy nightmare restraining from _

_my paradise…_

_You hold me like I'm yours? Do I know you?_

_Cold like the snow, warm like the sun are you the one my mum was speaking of?_

Kai ran out of the cave as the snow began to fall. Frantically he looked around and ran in the direction his gut told him to.

(A/n: No I will not say his heart told him to it's to damn cliché okay? Good!)

Kai ran as fast as he could leaving Max and Ray behind him calling his name.

_Will you love me till the end or was it all just pretend?_

_I never know with you, my mysterious moody friend…_

_Tell me please tell me was it really just pretend…_

Kai heard a soft voice singing and stopped listening hard. Finally locating the source he ran through a thicket and came across Tyson's unmoving form.

I don't know about this one I got a little sad……..

I am so depressed and it showed through in my writing…..

AT LEAST TYSON GETS THE GUY OF HIS DREAMS!ITS NOT FAIR!

Review please!


	11. Found

Punker: I'm so tired you'll lucky I'm writing this….

Kai: whatever and Type….

Punker: ZZZzzz………

Kai: WAKE THE HELL UP!

Punker: I'm up…really….ZZZzzzzz….

Kai: Augh Please….

Holy molly chapter 11 already……

Kai stood frozen in time starring at Tyson's limp form. Slowly he moved forward fearful

of what he might find.

Kneeling next to the boy Kai took him in to his arms and let out a small gasp. Tyson's body was so cold.

Had he come to late? Kai felt sick to his stomach as he held the boy close. Looking towards the heavens he fought his tears and screamed.

After everything, EVERYTHING they had gone through this had to happen.

Why? It wasn't fair. Why Tyson if anyone deserved this fate he did.

His scream had brought Max and Ray charging through the thicket both of them stopped short at the sight before them.

Max rushed forward and Ray collapsed to his knee's and covered his face with his hands.

Max touched Tyson's face and tried to smile but couldn't.

A tear fell from Max's eyes on to Tyson's face and he twitched. Kai lifted his head which had been buried in Tyson's chest and looked at the young boy and reielf spread across his face.

Tyson was alive.

"He's alive" he whispered and let out a choked laugh.

"He's alive you guys Tyson's alive!" Kai practically yelled bring hope into Max and Ray's face.

Ray came over and frowned, "You can hit me if you want Kai, but Tyson isn't going to last long out here if we don't do something fast" said Max wiping his eyes.

Kai lifted Tyson up and began to caring him towards the cave they had found.

They preceded in silence nothing but silence until, "Do you hear that?" asked Ray looking from Max to Kai then up.

Ray ran ahead stopped listened then said, "There it is again, do you hear it?" Ray said

Running up the side of the hill Max chased after him, "Yeah its sounds like a-" he didn't finish his sentence when a helicopter appeared over them.

They waved and flagged in down in landed at the bottom of the hill. Max's mother jumped out and ran to Max who cried as his mother held him.

Mr. Dickerson headed over towards Kai who held Tyson in his arms. Kai didn't hear anything they were saying.

He walked to the helicopter and a man took Tyson from his hold. He was guided to a seat and given something to drink which he didn't.

Then the next thing he knew was that everything had gone dark.

What will happen when Kai wakes up….

Don't yell at me cause its short okay….

I'm having a lot of family issues right now and might have a hard time updating…..

I said MIGHT!

Most likely I won't I'm just telling you….

Also thank you everyone for sticking with this story and for commenting on my lyric's.

And if you have a suggestion for a new story you would like to see written give it to me in the review.

Thanks bunches…

Punkerprincess


	12. Waiting

Punker: I am really sorry for the short chapter…I'll update now to make up for it!

Tyson: Poor Punker…..

Chapter 12…….

Dreams……

_Slowly slipping away lost in everything_

_Dark clouds hang over head_

_Lost in search of you_

_I am searching but for what_

_My heart says you but…._

_Who are you?_

Max sat leaning against his mother as she rubbed his head soothingly. He had just finished with his check up and Ray had gone in.

He felt so tired and was very worried about his friends. He hadn't seen or heard anything about Kai or Tyson since they had been rescued.

It had worried him when Kai had collapsed and he was to taken away by the men in white.

Max shook and his mother didn't take it as nervousness but as he was cold.

"Max honey, are you okay? Are you cold? Do you want me to get the doctor?" she asked worriedly.

Max shook his head and didn't answer back. He hugged his mother and waited patiently for Ray trying his best to stay awake.

Ray sat as still as he could while the doctor wrapped his side apparently he had somehow hurt his side but he hated doctors anyway.

In his opinion he thought this doctor was an idiot and he refused to tell him anything about Tyson or Kai's condition.

Ray's facial features must have given away his inner thoughts because the doctor roughly pulled the bandage tying it.

Ray hissed in pain and shot the doctor a look. The doctor being the jackass he was simply nodded and told him he could go.

Ray hopped off the table and left the room as the door closed he made a rude gesture at the doctors turned back before leaving to go find Max.

_Why is this endless drama playing before my eyes?_

_The sadness and pain in their faces_

_Why won't they just let go?_

_End the pain and the sadness_

Kai faintly heard the sound of a beeping in the back of his mind. Trying to return again to the blissful quiet darkness.

But that horrible beeping sound just won't stop. Kai opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times.

He looked around and found he was alone in very bright white room.

There was a fleeting thought in his head that he was forgetting something important very important.

Kai tried to sit up but found that he was unable to. His body was not responding to his orders. His mind was also foggy.

He heard the door open and saw a man in white come into the room. "Hello Mr. Hiwatari" said the man.

Kai looked at him saying nothing. "Who?" he said.

"I'm surprised you can speak" said the doctor kindly. Kai tired again to sit up but the doctor gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest but if you like I can allow you to see your friends" he asked softly. Kai still not really knowing what the heck was going on nodded.

"Yeah sure" he said closing his eyes.

The doctor returned the nod and left the room. He made his way to the waiting room where Max and Ray sat waiting.

When they saw the doctor they both jumped up and rushed over. "Are they okay?" asked Max. "Is Tyson alright?" asked Ray. "What about Kai is he okay?" asked Max.

The doctor put up his hands in signal to slow down. "I can only handle one question at a time." he said with a kind smile.

"As for Mr. Granger I'm afraid I can revel any information and his condition as of yet" he said feeling sorry as the boys faces fell.

"But I have some good news you may see Mr. Hiwatari" he said.

Max and Ray looked at each other and ran off down the hall way past the doctor who turned and yelled.

"Room 260". Max waved back in thanks as they rounded the corner.

Kai laid still looking up at the white ceiling when he heard running footsteps heading in his direction. He tuned his head towards the door and saw Max and Ray burst through it.

"Max, Ray?" he asked as Max threw himself on Kai's bed hugging him. Surprising Ray and Kai at the same time.

"We were so worried" said Max pulling out of the hug and starring at Kai who he noticed had clouded eyes.

"Are you okay Kai?" asked Ray also noticing it. Kai nodded and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Kai?" asked Max.

"He's just asleep, he's pretty drugged up you know, I really doubt he remembers anything right now" said the doctor coming in checking Kai's charts.

"Oh yes, your other friends are here to see you" he said kindly and shooed them out the door saying Kai needs his rest.

Max and Ray began the walk back to the waiting room but were talked as they came around the corner by a frantic looking Hilary and Kenny.

Who clung to them hugging and crying. "There are others in the waiting room" said Hilary getting up off Max.

They went to the waiting room and saw Tyson's Grandfather being lead away by some doctors and fear went through Max and Ray. As they were greeted by their worried friends.

Hey there it's longer….

I will try and update again soon thanks for the kind words people!


	13. waking up to find

Punker: Sorry for the random drp off the face of the earth…

Tyson: You left them all hanging at such a crucial spot!

Punker: I know I'm sorry but I told You guys I might not update for a while…

Kai: I know the reason she hasn't updated…

Punker: uh-oh…..

Kai: She's become a MySpace Addict!

(Crash!)

Punker: Anyway one with the story!

Kai: . whoa…my head….owe

Chapter 13

Everyone sat in the waiting room some asleep others pacing but over all they were sick of waiting.

Ray cracked his knuckles nervously; Max smacked his had and gave him look.

Ray put his hands into his pockets.

The door to the waiting room opened and Tyson's grandpa came out looking shocked.

Everyone stood and went to greet him. Max was the first to speak, "Gramps is Tyson Alright?" he asked.

Gramps looked at him as if really seeing him placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and kept walking.

Everyone watched as Tyson's gramps walked out of the room out on to the balcony. "I don't like this" said Ray hugging Max who was stunned Gramps didn't seem like Gramps like, he had learned something that shook his world and he had a feeling that it would certainly shake all of there's.

Kai opened his eyes and sat up and held his head as he felt a sudden rush. He got out of bed and looked around his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Finding the door he walked out and headed down the hall.

Seeing someone coming out a room just a few doors ahead Kai hid. As the man pasted him, Kai realized it was Tyson's grandpa. Kai made his way to the door. Hesitantly Kai opened it and entered. The room was dark and Kai nearly tripped and fell on to the bed where Tyson was.

He looked at the younger boy whose pale face had regained some color. Kai took Tyson's had in his and stroked it. Tyson's eyes fluttered open. Kai smiled and said "Hey, how are you feeling".

Tyson's glazed eyes looked at him Kai knew then something was wrong. "Who…who are you asked Tyson?" looking at Kai.

And that's all I can give you for now. I know you guys are gunna give me hate mail 4 the shortness but I have to get off the computer soooooo here you go!


	14. One step at a Time

Punker: Wow I got inspiration to write this!

Kai: Your spelling still sucks!

Tyson: Whats going on?

Chapter 14

Kai sat on the roof of the hospital lost in his own thoughts. How could Tyson forget everything? Everything they had been through. The thought was unbearable to Kai. He had found refuge on the roof away from everyone.

The past few days events seemed like a dream but Kai knew that it wasn't and that he couldn't escape this reality, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to be strong for himself and for Tyson. Coming to this conclusion Kai looked up at the night sky and turned to return to the real world.

Max couldn't believe what was happening.It had to be a lie. Tyson was to strong to forget. To strong to be hurt like this. H e was always the wind pushing them all forward.

Now Max wondered if any of that would remain the same. It felt as if everything was like broken glass and would cut you if you tried to take into your hands and and fix it.

Max had a feeling that everyone had been cut deep and the blood of there pain wouldn't disappear any time soon.

Rei waited quietly in the waiting room unlike the others he hadn't fled from what had happened. After seeing how Kai had reacted to Tyson he felt like everything was falling apart. If Kai wasn't strong for them who would be and if he wasn't strong for Tyson who would resuce the boy from his nightmare.

For Tyson this whole thing must be like a never ending nightmare hoping to wake and find his reailty had just been a dream but only to find it wasn't and there was no escape. Rei knew someone hd to be strong but he also knew he couldn't bear that burden. That thought fustrated him. Tyson had climbed a mountian to come and get him and no he wasn't strong enough to save his friend.

"Rei" called Kai from the door. Rei looked up to see there team captain standing before him with a strange look of determination on his face. "Just leave everything to me" he said walking forward. Max who had entered the room watched Kai with amazed eyes."I won't abandon him or leave him alone" he said coming to as stop in front of Rei who smiled and stood.

"Thats right but you won't be alone we'll be there with you, right Max?" said Rei looking at the blond boy. Max nodded and opened the door behind him. "What do you say we try this again?"asked Max with a smile. Both Kai and Rei walked towards the door and together they entered through it.

"I can't remember anyone, stop asking me, STOP ASKING ME!"shouted Tyson at the doctor again.

Tyson was getting fustrated with the fact he couldn't remember. He knew the boys from before were hurt that he hadn't remembered them. It wasn't his fault. Tears sprung forth in the corner of his eyes as he covered his ears.

"STOP ASKING ME, I DON'T REMEMBER!" he cried the tears falling from his eyes streaming down his face. "I don't...I'm sorry" he cried.

"That's okay" said a voice from the doorway. Tyson looked up and saw through tear filled eyes the boys from before. Only they were different. They were smiling at him. Kai moved forward towards Tyson who adverted his eyes from the approching boy.

Max and Rei followed him ignoing the doctors protests. Kai reached out and wiped the tears on his cheek and lifted his head. His eyes were gentle and familar. Tyson felt safe and lost himself in the gaze then the tears came again. "I don't know you" he cried.

Kai smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. "That's okay" he said holding the boy close. "Were going to help you. Max, Rei and I were your friends and we won't leave you alone." he said rubbing Tyson's head.

The younger boy buried his head in Kai's shoulder. "Why would you do that for me?" he asked. "Because we care about you." said Kai.

Tyson pulled away. "But it has to hurt being with me knowing I should know you but don't and if i'm so important, it has to hurt why don't you just distant yourselves from the pain?" asked Tyson his eyes searching Kai's for an answer. Kai took a deep breath, "Yes it hurts, it hurts so much but your here, alive with us, and that alone makes me happy and drives the hurt away."he said Tyson looked down.

"Even if you have no memories, you can bulid new ones with us" said Kai turning to Max and Rei who nodded at Tyson who bowed to them. "Please, help me rebulid my memories and make new ones with all of you" he said still bowing. Max, Rei and Kai all smiled. "But um" said Tyson looking up. "Can you tell me your names at least?" he asked with a tied grin.

"One step at a time Ty, one step at a time" smiled Kai.

Omg I hope its longer than usual...

Considering how long it took me to update you all want to know the cause?

It was some Tatu songs I was listening to!

HAHAHAHA!

Funny huh?

Well

Review and I might just update a little faster!


	15. His Smell

Punker: Everyone should thank my new TaTu Cd its the only reason i'm writing it gives me ideas as werid as that sounds.

Tyson: You made me forget everything!

Punker: So...

Tyson: T.T

Chapter 15

Max and Rei were forced to leave after some time by their parents and by the doctors. Kai had hid of course unwilling to leave Tyson's side for obvious reasons. He stayed hidden while his family visited him he watched Tyson's cold reaction to his father but was open and kind to both Hiro and Gramps as soon as his father left.

This puzzled Kai. He stood hiding in the colest for over an hour causing his legs to hurt like crazy. Silently he wished for Hiro and Gramps to hurry up and leave.

"Gramps you should head home i'll stay with Tyson tonight" said Hiro to the old man. "Hiro I have no problem staying too" was the response.

Kai watched Tyson glance over to where Kai was hiding and then turn to his brother, "Actually could you both leave I feel crowded with you here and I don't like the idea of people I don't know in here while i'm sleeping." said Tyson looking away from Hiro and Gramps hurt faces.

"I'm really sorry" he said bowing to them as they stood. Hiro placed his hand on Tyson's head and smiled," What are you sorry for, its fine we'll be back tomarrow maybe you'll remember us then" he said then walk to the door leaving with Gramps.

"You can come out now I don't think they'll be coming back."said Tyson as Kai stumbled out of the closet. "Are you okay?"he asked as Kai stood up stretching. "Yeah" said Taking a seat where Hiro had been sitting before. "Do you mean what said?" asked Kai.

Tyson looked at him puzzled. "I mean about a stranger watching you sleep?" he asked again. Tyson laughed, "No that was just to get ride of them I figured your legs had to be tired and if they stayed here all night you wouldn't have been able to come out, right" said Tyson laying down.

"Besides you don't feel like a stranger to me" he told Kai who smiled as Tyson yawned and fell asleep.

"Not a stranger huh?" said Kai leaning on the bed brushing a few loose strands of hair out of Tyson's face. Kai picked up Tyson's hand and kissed it softly and layed his head down watching the boy sleep soon he fell asleep himself.

A loud screeching "KAI!" woke the sleeping blader with a start. He sat up and turn towards the door seeing Hilary standing there with a boquet of flowers pointing at him. Tyson sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Whats with all the noise, Hilary?" asked the half asleep boy yawning. Kai turned to him quickly grabbing him by his shoulders snapping the boy awake. "What!" he asked. "Did you remember her?"asked Kai excitement in his voice. Tyson looked down, "No, sorry I just remembered her from last night" he said as Hilary walked in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hilary putting the flowers in a near by vase. "Everyone was wondering where you dissappeared to last night, Max and Rei refused to tell anyone" she said going on. Tyson leaned over to Kai, "Does she always go on like this?" he asked. Kai smiled,

"Always" he whispered to him.

"What is all the commotion?" asked a young nurse coming into the room. Both Tyson and Kia pointed at Hilary and the nurse turned on her saying " This is a hosptial young lady" shooing her out of the room. Tyson laughed and leaned back, "Ah why am I still so tired?" asked Tyson sighing as the nurse came back in.

"And you" she said turning on Kai who took up his icy attitude. The nurse faulted only for a moment before putting on her own attitude. "You were in here all night its time for you to go" she said. Kai didn't move. "Its alright I'll be fine its not like I can go anywhere so I'll be here when you get back" he said smiling. Kai nodded and followed the nurse out.

She watched him go before going into the room seeing Tyson holding his chest in pain. "Are you alright?" asked the nurse moving to his side. "It just hurts a little is all and my head to" said Tyson sighing. "Why didn't you have that boy call a nurse?" she asked. "I just felt like I couldn't let him see me in pain for some reason" smiled Tyson.

"Just like I remeber his smell not him just his smell like strawberry's" he said zoning then blushed as the nurse smiled at him. "Oh leave me alone" said Tyson pulling the covers over his head.

Well i updated faster and sooooo what if its short!

At least its an update!


	16. Photos

Punker: Well this will be my thrid update on this fic this week! Aren't you all so happy!

Kai: No i'm annoyed!

Punker: I didn't ask you!

Tyson: Now now!

Chapter 16...

Kai meet up with Hilary outside of the hospital and decide to go with her to Tyson's place. They had only been walking a few mintues before a black car pulled up along side them and Hiro offered them a ride ,greatfully they took it.

Hilary sat in the front explaining where Kai had been earning him a glance from Hiro while Kai sat in the back thinking of what he was going to do. "I'll take a shower borrow some clothes from Tyson's closet and head back thats what i'll do" thought Kai rubbing his face.

They arrived and Kai was amazed at the group of people at Tysons house.

Kai went in the back way as to not attract alot of attention where Tala was waiting for him. "How are you feeling?" he asked leaning against the door frame as Kai took of his shoes and set them by the back door. "I'm fine, looks like quite a crowd as formed here." said Kai walking past Tala who followed him.

"Yeah Tyson's Grandfather insisted that everyone stay here and we couldn't really turn the old man down" Tala told him. "Everyone was really worried about you guys suprise suprise" said Tala yawning. Kai grabbed a towel and looked at Tala.

"You got any spare clothes I could use?" he asked ignoring Tala's previous statement.

"Yeah same old Kai" said Tala walking off as Kai entered the boathroom and proceded to undress and take a shower. He turned on the water and let it run on him. It felt refreshing. "Kai, i'm putting the clothes here" said Tala placing the clothes on the counter leaving.

Kai heard the door close and Tala walk away. Tears fell from Kai's eyes and Mixed with the water and paint running off his face. He couldn't help it. The one time he let his walls down fate stepped in and punished him.

_Fate is cruel is this mismatched world..._

_Love is Hate in the game of late..._

Fate could do all it wanted to him but it had hurt Tyson. The one who didn't deserve it...at all. He hadn't cried in years they had frozen over but know they had melted and flowed freely. Kai had no power to stop the dam of tears that had broken free.

_Life is a game _

_That you shouldn't play..._

Kai got out of the shower regret filling his soul. Regret of loving Tyson of not being worthy of loving him let alone Tyson returning that love. Kai stared down his refection in the mirror hate the image.

_To face the day_

_And its pain..._

Kai knew that death wasn't an option for him it would be like running away. It would be abandoning Tyson. It was not something he could do.

_To hold on..._

_To bear it ..._

_For that special one.._

Kai got dressed and wandered into the hall feeling tired. Quietly he sliped by the kitchen unnoticed and walked down to Tyson's room rememebering the only reason he used to go in was to wake up the boy to whom it belong.

Kai walked in and looked at its somewhat messing appearance just like Tyson had left it the day they had left. The only thing that was in order was his desk that was covered in photos. Kai picked up one with a Tyson and Max have and pillow fight and saw one of himself and Tyson standing side by side after a training session.

Kai had agreed to it only because he had told Tyson if he gave it his all during training he would. Tyson had pinched his cheeks pulling them into a smile while Max took the picture. Kai held the picture in his hand as he sat on Tyson's bed falling back from pure exaustion.

His eyes fell slowly as he could smell his Tyson's scent all around falling into a deep peaceful sleep dreaming of everything and nothing at once.

And the werid ass lyrics are back baby!

Anyway that you to all who reviewed!

To many to name but you few that have been here since the beginning has the wait been worth it?

Let me know and maybe i'll update as fast as I have been!


	17. Dealing with the Pain

Punker: Hi! Well I went back to school and haven't had time to update but know I do yay!

Kai: Go crawl back under your rock and leave us alone!

Punker: I'll take you with me... (grabs)

Kai: Let me go Woman!

Punker: heheheheheh NEVER! Also I don't own beyblade at all sadly!

Chapter 17...

Max walked out of the kitchen adn down the all seeing Kai leave the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders. Max went to call out to him but saw the glazed look in Kai's eyes and remained silent. He watched painfully as Kai wandered into Tysons room and shut the door. Max leaned back against the wall bitting his lip.

There was no way he was going cry anymore but Kai was in so much more pain than he and it hurt him to see Kai this way and now when Tyson needs him the most Kai's hidding the fact he's at his breaking point.

Rei followed Max out of the kitchen and saw the blond boy leaning against the wall looking like he was going to cry. He walked over to Max and put a hand on his shoulder giving the boy a reassuring smile.

Max smiled back and looked at Tyson's door shaking his head. Max decided to let the boy be alone for awhile and headed back into the kitchen with a huge smile Rei sighed and followed him again back into the kitchen.

Tala looked up from the book he was reading on the dojo floor to see Max and Rei go back into the kitchen. Tala looked at the door where Kai had disappeared behind and stood taking his book with him he went for a walk outside. He had always been friends with Kai even though they didn't acknowledge it.

He could tell Kai was suffering like the others only he knew it was far worse than any of they others imagined thats why no one was able to comprehend the way Tala could. Kai had let down his walls and allowed Tyson in and now Tyson was torn away from him. It wasn't fair not to Kai he had already suffered so much.

Tala punched the wall next to him. Maybe Tyson was just faking and needed someone to jog his momory a little bit. Tala came to a conclusion of his own and with a new method of making Tyson remember. Tala started walking towards the hospital to have a little chat with Tyson.

While everyone was talking Max slipped out unnoticed and saw Tysons door was still closed and thought Kai might still be in there he walked over to in. Slowly he grabbed the handle and tried to open it but couldn't. This was the old Tysons room not the new Tyson. MAx knew it wasn't fair to jugde him but he felt like he had lost his best friend the one he shared all his memories with. Max turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

He heard soft breathing and walked in quietly seeing Kai fast asleep on Tyson's bed. Max smiled and went over picking up a blanket of the floor and covering up his captian seeing in his hand he held a picture of he and Tyson.

Max smiled at it and looked over at Tyson's desk. He went over and moved the pitures around looking at them. Maybe Tyson would remember very soon and all of there suffering would stop. They would be happy again like they were in the pictures.

Tears fell on the pictures as Maxes vision burrled from the tears in his eyes. Max wiped them away quickly and turned to leave the room. "Ty----son" mummbled Kai shifting in his sleep.

Max stopped and walked back over to Kai who looked so peacful sleeping there. Max slowly walked back to the door and left the room closing it softly behind him.

Max bumped into Rei as he made his way back to the kitchen. Max looked up at Rei with his tear filled eyes. "Max are you okay?" asked Rei and Max threw himself into the Neko-jins arms crying. Rei held the crying boy close whispering it would be okay. Max shook his head and Rei held tighter. "Kai will save Tyson, Max you just have to believe in them" said Rei rubbing the blond boy's hair soothingly. Max just cried in Rei's arms.

Elsewhere Tala arrived at the hospital looking up at the large buliding Tala set off to do what he had come to do. Make Tyson remember one way or another.

That is it for chapter 17...

Yes I'm in the mood to update sooooo I will proably update something else this weekend to

maybe another chapter of this you never know!

Thanks to all who reviewed I LOVE YOU!

Lets see If i can make 300 by the end of the next chappy!

Kay kay until next time Punker signing out!

Peace!


	18. The roof

Punker: Oh well I didn't make it to 300 reviews...so what...I do not care not one bit!

Kai: hehehe Liar!

Punker: (sniff)...(sob)

Tyson: Stop being so mean Kai!

Punker: Tyson! Whaaaaaaaaa!

Tyson: (Glare)

Kai: (Gulp)

Punker: (Sob)...(Sniff) Writing now...

Chapter 18

Kai stirred slowly waking up from his long needed sleep. The boy sat up, yawned and took a look around his surroundings. "Where am I again?" thought Kai rubbing his eyes. "Oh yeah Tyson's room" he yawned again and got up streching.

He looked out the windoe and saw the sun was setting. He walked over to the window and looked out sighing. He walked back to the door and saw some one else had been in here because the pictures had been messed with.

It had to have been Max or Rei. No one else was stupid enough to risk bothering him while he was sleeping.

Kai walked out of the room and a sweet smell reached his nose and he followed it to the kitchen. "Well well look who's up" said Rei from his place by the stove. Max looked up from a crossword puzzle and smiled.

"Good Morning Kai" he said cheerfully. "More like Good Evening Max" said Rei putting a cup of coffee in fromt of Kai who to it greatfully.

"Its sorta quiet" said Kai looking for all the people who should be making a lot of noise.

"Even Grampa can't take that kind of abusement for to long" said Max. "They all went to stay at a hotel coutresy of Mr. Dickinson" Rei told him. Kai nodded and downed the cup of coffee .

"Thanks Rei" he said getting up grabbing his jacket and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Max. "Where else?" Kai replied heading out.

Tyson sat in his bed looking out at the sunset when a knock came on the door. "Come in" said Tyson hoping it was the nice boy from earlier. Kai was his name. Instead of Kai stood a red haired boy who Tyson should have known but due to his lacking memory didn't making Tala even more pissed off than he already was.

"Hello" said Tyson with a smile unsure of what to do. He had had soooooooo many visitors today and could hardly remember any of them now he had to deal with another one.

"Get up Tyson!" said Tala forcefully. "Um, I can't I'm not suposed to leave this room and I don't even know you sorry" said Tyson shaking his head.

Tala grit his teeth and slammed the door behind him as he advanced towards Tyson who was throughly freaked out at this point. "I told you to GET UP" He yelled and Tyson jumped up quick as lightining but soon regreted it as he doubled over in pain.

"Suck it up" said Tala grabbing Tysons arm. "The Tyson I know wouldn't act like such a big baby" he said and Tyson bit his lip straighting up. "Then tell me how was the Tyson you know supposed to act?" asked Tyson.

"Because I'm not him!" he shouted. Tala slapped him. "Shut up right now, I'll make you remember everything come on!" he said keeping a firm grip on Tyson's arm. Tala pulled him out the door towards the roof.

Kai walked slowly down the main street watching all the happy couples walk around holding hands. Happiness could he and Tyson still have it? What was he thinking?

Tyson just needed to get better that was all he needed and woudl be content with that for now. He picked up his pace seeing the sun was starting to fully set and it was getting dark.

His cell phone started ringing and he pulled in out of his pocket. It was marked urgent and it was from Rei instantly a horriable chill ran through Kai as he answered the phone,

"Kai here"

"Kai! Thank God you have to hurry to the hospital they just called and said somenut case just took Tyson up to the roof. The only information they could give me was that he was a red head"

"..."

"Kai?"

_CLICK_

"TALA!" growled Kai taking off at full speed towards the hospital imaging all the painful puishments he could infict on Tala once he got there.

"So tell me what do you even remember?" asked Tala shoving some things infront of the roof door so no one could get them. "Dude, you-you're scaring me I don't re-remember anything at all" stuttered Tyson as the Red head turned to him and glared.

"You mean to say you forgot Kai and put him into all this suffering...Max and Rei too?" said Tala glaring. Tyson got chills up his spine but it reminded him of something.

"Its not my fault" said Tyson almost unable to stand up for himself. "Yeah right I bet your faking the whole thing, You always were an attention whore" said Tala grabbing Tyson's collar pulling him close.

"You had better starting remembering now!" shouted Tala. Tyson glared.

"Why can't you see that i'm trying!" he asked. "Thats all anyone has come asking today." he pushed Tala away. "Hey Tyson do you remember me, and it hurt so bad because I had to tell them no" he shouted. "I don't want this pain" he yelled.

Tala felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see a fist fly into his face. Tala came crashing to the ground. Tyson looked up to see Kai standing there with a very pissed of look on his face and he was glaring at Tala it was colder than Tala's...

"What the hell are you doing Tala?" yelled Kai Picking the boy up by the collar of his shrit punching him again. "I was just..." stuttered Tala bitting his lips.

"How did you get up here?" said Tala wipping the blood from his mouth. Kai crossed his arms "I climbed up here through a window" he said pointing over his shoulder. Kai walked over to Tyson and knelt down and smiled.

"You're okay now don't worry thid idiot won't bother you anymore" he said putting his hand on Tyson's head.

Tears followed down Tyson's smiling face. "I remembered something... you have a really cold glare sourpuss" he said shocking both Kai and Tala. Kai grabbed him by the shoulders, "Do you remember me?" he asked hopefully.

Tyson shook his head. "No, but its a start right?" he said wipping his tears. Kai helped him up. "Do I really call you a sourpuss?" asked Tyson following Kai who sighed. "Uh, thats enough remembering for one day okay." he said pushing the stuff in front of the door out pf the way with Tala's help. "Whatever you say" said Tyson smiling.

Okay! How you like that! its 1156 words soooo there!

Now maybe I can make my 300 review mark huh!

My friend and I have a bet going so please review uh flame if you must but REVIEW PLEASE!

My money's on the line here! T-TU


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Punker: Alright this is how it is. People say I'm annnoying them with the suspence some are saying its to chessy but in a good way.

Do you want me to cut the suspence out all together and make it really sad or something. I'll take Ideas I mean you guys have to read it not me. Well I have to read it but you know what I mean!

Not that I'm complianing your reviews are helping me get my writting in gear so um review on what you think should happen with this story and I'll have the next chapter up by tonight!

Thanks you for taking your Time to read this!

Punkerprincess


	20. A date!

Punker: I did promise the next chapter tonight it might be happier because I'm listening to a happier song.

Tyson: You mean the chapters are writen according to the SONG YOUR LISTENING TO!

Punker: Yeah pretty much!

Kai: ...

Tyson: ...

Chapter 19

"Dude I live here!" asked Tyson pointing at the dojo as he got out of the cab. "Are you serious!". Hiro laughed and pat his brother on the head. "Yep it is!" he told him. Kai grabbed Tyson's bags out of the back as Tyson ran into the Dojo.

It had been a week since the incident with Tala and Tyson hadn't been able to remember anything else. Which was starting to annoy Kai because Tyson kept calling him Sourpuss.

"Do you need any help Kai?" asked Hiro. Kai shook his head and followed Hiro inside. Tyson stood in the yard looking around at everything. He walked over to the little pond they had in the back and knelt down next to it. "Hey we're taking your stuff inside Ty" said Hiro to the boy by the pond.

Tyson waved okay but kept looking at the pond.

Kai watched him for a miniute the followed Hiro to drop Tyson's stuff off in his room. Kai threw Tyson's bag on his bed and sat down sighing. He had to be so careful how he acted around everyone now and since Tyson didn't remember he was kinda stuck in this situation.

He scratched his head and sighed again. He got up and walked towards the door but saw Hiro starring out of a window in the sitting room. "What?" asked Kai.

"Shh" said Hiro pointing out at Tyson who hadn't moved from his spot by the pond.

"He hasn't moved Kai" said Hiro.

"The doctor said to leave him alone and not stress him about his memory loss because he could get sick again, so leave it alone Hiro" said Kai walking towards the door. Kai stopped at the backdoor exit and watched Tyson.

The boy sat kneeling next to the pond starring intently at his reflection. Kai walked out and over to him. "What are you doing?" asked Kai roughly. Tyson looked up at him, "Whats with the attitude, Sourpuss?" he asked standing.

"I'm going to treat you like I always have" said Kai crossing his arms. Tyson smiled, "Yeah?" he said. "Yeah" anwsered Kai unsure of what was going to happen.

"Then what was with all that movitivational crap at hosptial Mr. Softie!" he said running out of Kai's reach.

"You were sick, you ass!" yelled Kai chasing after him. "Yeah sure whatever you say Kai" he said keeping one step ahead of Kai. Tyson stuck his tonuge out at Kai and ran in the house Kai in tow.

"Come back here!" he yelled chasing after him. They ran by the front door where Hiro was letting Rei and the others in for the welcome home party. "Well they look better" said Rei walking in. Max followed him carrying bags of goodies.

Over the next hour several other teams arrived Tyson was still running from Kai and Kai was still chasing him. "Its like cat and mouse" commented Hilary as Tyson went around the tree in the yard.

" Bet you five bucks Kai gives in first" said Michel to Emily. "I'll take that bet" she said and they shook hands. "That's messed up, Michel" said Max handing Rei his drink.

Gramps came out and called to Tyson and Kai "Hey you two, Tyson come say hello to your guests!" he called. Tyson and Kai looked towards Gramps and just noticed that they had an audience.

Kai blushed a deep crimison and stromed off in to the house leaving Tyson with the other.

Kai stomped his way into the Kitchen and got some water.

"Made me look like a fool" he muttered looking out the window. Tyson stood in a crowd of bladers and looked flustered. Kai set his glass down and was about to go help him when he remembered what the doctor said, "He needs to interact with others".

Kai stood debating if he should go rescue Tyson or not. He looked out the window and saw Tyson try and edge his way out of the group unsucessfully he ran out of the kitchen.

"Tyson!" he yelled running out in to the yard. "I still want you to take back what you said" he yelled giving Tyson the chance to run which he took and bolted. "Yeah Right never!" he shouted running out of the dojo Kai following him.

"Heyyyyy!" yelled Hilary trying to follow them but was stopped by Rei.

Kai and Tyson got a few blocks away from the dojo before they slowed down to a walk.

"Th-thanks" gasped Tyson. " For what?" asked Kai. "I felt like I was being sufficated in there. It was to much at once. Too many faces" he said looking at Kai. "I'm not making any sense am I?" he asked.

Kai grabbed Tyson's hand and pulled him along. "H-hey" he said. Kai didn't look back but kept going. "I'm just guessing you really don't want to go back that party do you?" he said. Tyson smiled and let Kai yank him down the street.

"Kai is sooooo cool!" thought Tyson with a smile.

"I can't believe i'm doing this!" thought Kai keeping his beet red face out of Tyson's view.

"So where do you want to go?"asked Kai. Tyson thought and saw a rollarcoaster in the distance and pointed. "There". Kai looked up and saw the rollarcoaster.

"The amusement park, what are you five?" he asked. "Aw, come on it could be a date" said Tsyon. Kai stood shocked and red. "Kai are you okay?" asked Tyson getting inches from Kai's face. "A date" thought Kai suddenly his nose started bleeding. "Kai!" shouted Tyson. "Are you okay, hey snap out of it, KAI!"

Well that was definatly different wasn't it.

So what do you all think of this one!

Review my darlings!


	21. Confused

Punker: Peaks out

Tyson: Well would you look at what crawled out from under her rock.

Kai: Hmmmm, and here I thought she left us here to rot.

Punker:...mummbles

Kai: What?

Punker: Sorry...school started...

Tyson: Well we don't mind but um they did. points to the reviewers behind her

Punker: Flee's

Chapter 21

Kai starred at himself in the mirrior until he was sure his face was no longer red. He washed his face once more and headed out to go find Tyson again.

He left the bathroom and saw Tyson sitting on a swing staring at some children playing.

He saw the sad expression in his eyes and it made his heart hurt.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai walking up to the boy. Tyson got up and gave a cheerful smile, "Zonning" he said.

"So are you alright now?" he asked examining Kai closely. Kai turned away in time to hide the cirmson slowly working its way up to his cheeks.

"Come on then" said Kai pulling Tyson along with him towards the amusement park.

Kai hardly heard what Tyson was ranting about he was just focused on getting to the amusement park without any trouble. "So Kai, where are your parents?" he asked.

Kai stopped short. "Dead" he said without turning around then he resumed walking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" started Tyson.

Kai turned to him with a small grin that was barely visible and said, "Why are you sorry, they died along time ago."

Tyson looked at the ground feeling gulity shuffling his feet he let go of Kai's hand. Kai looked at him with concern,

"Are you alright Tyson?" he asked.

"We should go back, to the party I mean, I, I should be with people I knew so, so maybe I'll remember something and if i'm as famous as you guys said, people would regonize me and it might be overwhelming" he explianed never once showing his eyes to Kai.

Kai nodded in understanding. "Shall we go back then?" he asked holding his hand out agin. Tyson turned around and started walking back the way they had came. Kai starred for a moment the hurried after him.

They walked home together in silence.

"Hey, you're back!" shouted Max getting up from his spot on the grass. "Where have you been?" asked Hilary with her hands on her hips.

Tyson shrugged, "Out".

Hilary gave him a look and went off to tell everyone that they were back. Tyson put on a smile and went with Max to go and talk with all of his "friends".

Kai hung back and watched from under the oak tree. "What is it?" he asked as he felt the preseance of someone else behind him.

"Funny, it seems as if Tysons not remembering anything in fact he seems a bit distant" the voice said.

"Tala" growled Kai not moving.

"Relax" said Tala softly.

"I'm not here to do anything today" he said.

"Just remember I hate seeing you in pain" and with that he left. Kai glanced up at the sky and watched storm clouds begin to roll in.

"Looks like this parties getting cut short." mummbled Kai heading into the Dojo.

My it has been quite awhile yes.

How about a big welcome back reveiw!

lol


	22. 22

Punker: I'M SORRY I POSTED A NARUTO STORY ON ACCIDENT!!!! Here's the real thing!

Punker: You all have DragonTigress to thank for this chapter because her review. It was veryyyyyyy wellll…

Tyson: You put her ass in gear!

Punker: ……..

Kai: Very elegantly put Tyson.

Tyson: I know.

Punker: SHUT UP!!!! Also I would like to apologize for chapter 21 as it sucked ass! So I will make up for it now in….

Chapter 22 

Kai wandered into the dojo as thunder rumbled overhead. Kai thought of ways to make the annoying Tala suffer being so totally insensitive to Tyson's feelings. Of Course Tyson was going to be distant he had no memories and here he was trying to remember a lifetime.

Kai placed himself in Tyson's situation and came to the realization of what he would have become and that was a very scary thought indeed.

"Awwwww it looks like its going to rain!!!" Shouted Max pointing up at the sky. Kai glanced out the window and saw everyone was heading inside except for Tyson. "Hey" he called without turning around.

"I want the party to be over and everyone can come back tomorrow" he said starring at the sky. "Why Tyson?" asked Max cocking his head to the side.

Slowly Tyson turned around and had a huge smile on his face, "So we can continue this party then".

No one was really willing to argue with Tyson at the present time and there was something strange about the way he was smiling that made Kai's skin crawl.

"Alright Tyson we'll continue this tomorrow" said Kai slowly. "Alright everyone we'll see you later" said Kai leading everyone to the door.

"What's the matter with him Kai?" asked Rei on the way out. Kai shook his head and ushered them out.

As soon as everyone had left, Kai returned to where he had left Tyson. "Kai" said Tyson quietly. "Yeah" Kai replied.

"Do you think they will hate me?" he asked his voice wavering. Kai was shocked, "Why would anyone hate you?".

Tyson bite his lip and turned around, "I don't know what to do, what if I say something rude about a touchy subject or hurt someone's feelings because-" "You didn't know any better?" finished Kai.

Tyson starred at the ground as the wind whipped around them. "How could you blame yourself like that?" asked Kai.

Tyson ran to Kai and threw his arms around him and cried. Kai quietly fought his own tears as he watched Tyson suffer against his own demons.

Hurrah, that's all I can write cause class is over.

Maybe I'll update again soon. I am probably moving to Arizona soooooo yeah. Well till next time. Yeah leave me a review!!!!!!


End file.
